Just Listen
by Sparisca
Summary: Lily Evans is what can only be called a social reject. She used to be cool, popular, the girl that had everything. Now she's the lonley, bookworm that has nothing. But in one moment things start to change. All she has to do is listen.


**(A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter then the other chapters, so don't worry they will get longer!)**

"Olivia!"

Finally it was lunchtime, which meant that this, the first day of school, was now at least half over. All around me, the hallway was packed and noisy, but even the chatter of students; I could still here Marley O'Connell's voice, clear as day. Marley passed me without a sideward glance as I stood with my bag at the side of the hallway.

I looked down the hall to the main staircase and sure enough she had moved towards Olivia Heart who was waiting for her. They were best friends and were hardly seen anywhere with out each other or their followers of giggling girls.

I remember when I had been Olivia, when I had been Marley's best friend, when I was the girl that had everything. I always felt a pang in my gut when I thought of last year, when I was Miss Popular, now Olivia Heart had her life.

Now I headed down to the main lobby, stopping in front of the halls into the Great Hall. Inside various groups were sitting at the house tables. Everyone had a place, once I had known mine: the very end of the Ravenclaw table, closest to the Head table, where Marley and Olivia were sitting. Now I was wondering if I should even go in and eat at all.

I saw Olivia glance over at me and snigger before pointing at me and saying something to Marley. They both laughed and flung there heads back flinging around there perfect straight hair. I felt my face flush as I moved through the doors.

There was the long Gryffindor table to my right, so I headed towards it, looking for a spot, any spot to sit down. There was only one gap left, in between, the distance between them just big enough to make it clear that they weren't together. One was Katie Thompson, one of my good friends last year, the other James Potter and his friends that consisted of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It wasn't like I had a lot of choices of seating company, so I sat down between them.

The wooden bench scraped on my bare legs below my skirt as I placed food onto my plate, a sandwich, a piece of cake and an apple. I also poured myself a glass of water, taking a big sip before I finally allowed myself to look around. As soon as I glanced over to the end of the Ravenclaw table, I saw Olivia watching me. When our eyes met, she smiled a thin-lipped smile, shaking her head before looking away.

_Pathetic, _I heard her say in my head, then pushed this thought away. It wasn't like I wanted to sit with her, either. Then again, I never would have expected to find myself in my current company, either, with Katie on one side and the biggest pranksters in School on the other.

At least Katie I knew, or had once known. All the information I possessed about James Potter I'd gotten from a distance. Like that he was tall and muscular with broad shoulders and his hair was dark and cut short, spiking up in a messy kind of way. He always seemed to be laughing and planning another prank to pull.

James looked up suddenly forcing me to look away quickly to my other side, towards where Katie was sitting.

She had a notebook in her lap, eating an apple with one hand while scribbling something with the other. Her hair was pulled back at her neck with a simple elastic, and she was wearing a uniform with the geeky Gryffindor tie. After a moment, she glanced up and over at me.

She kept on staring at me like I had some disfiguring rash on my face. She had to have heard what happened the previous year. Everyone had. As the seconds past and she didn't turn away, I wondered if maybe she might have finally forgiven me. That maybe I had a chance to mend the bond of friendship between us.

She was still looking at me. I put down my sandwich, then took in a deep breath. All I had to do, right now, was say something to her, something great, something that might –

But then suddenly, she turned away. Pushing her notebook into her bag, zipping it shut, her body language stiff, her elbow extended in a sharp angle in my direction. The she slid out of her sea, slid her bag on to her shoulder and walked away.

I looked down at my sandwich, half eaten and felt a lump rise in my throat. The way people stared at me, she could practically hear their thoughts. _Did you hear? I heard that she didn't cry when she found out. _They didn't see her as they had last year as Lily Evans, they saw her as the girl whose parents had died at the very hands of Voldemort.


End file.
